The present invention relates to cream dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser head which is easy to install and inexpensive to manufacture.
The piston of the dispenser head of a regular cream dispenser, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of three parts, namely the push tube 10a, the sleeve 20a, and the ring 30a. The ring 30a is mounted around the push tube 10a. The sleeve 20a is sleeved onto one end of the push tube 10a. Because the push tube 10a, the sleeve 20a and the ring 30a are separately molded and then fastened together, the assembly process of the dispenser head is complicated and its manufacturing cost is high. Furthermore, when the dispenser head is operated, the ring 30a may be displaced, causing the inlet 11a of the push tube 10a to be blocked.